User talk:Piccolohan19
I thought you said you didn't want to join this Wiki... -- .Super Gogeta 1234 .Talk • '''. 18:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, seriously. What do you care, I thought you hated me. And I made the pic myself. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 18:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ...Anyway, why don't you want to join this Wiki? 10x Kaio Ken isn't even active on the other one. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 18:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Whatever...and why do you keep putting "Random User"? -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 18:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay? And what makes this Wiki... "not your type"? -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 18:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) #The broken links are supposed to be replaced with those pages. #I do what I want to do...so, it's MY decision who deserves something. Like right now, you need to be blocked because all you're doing is making fun of my Wiki, so...yeah. Okay, honestly, I'm done talking to you. You are NOT helping. You are only making this WORSE. So, the conversation is over. Good-bye. -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • . 19:33, December 21, 2011 (UTC) umm u r soooo wrong, now u can defend him if u want. and i didn't jump to conclusions. i thought about it for a while and came to the conclusion that it was him. vegito would never do a thing like that and he even reduced his block time thanks to me. Look i am sorry that he isnt a well known all around good person on this wiki. but he says that he thinks he can get away with trolling. i am indeed having second thoughts about this. i will be honest. if i still had my admin status, i would unblock him. defend him all u want, but u have to talk to vegito, not me. srry. besides he was loged out. it would not have gone in his history. .GogetaRules' .'Talk • •'''Blog. 22:32, January 12, 2012 (UTC) look piccolo. i blocked him because his account was traced when i clicked on the pc. it was out f his account and his computer. idk if somebody hacked into it, but he should've known better to give his pass to someone else. and next time, u got problems with something i did, talk to me and dont rattle of to others. Ultimate Vegito 13 19:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) perhaps u never were worthy of an admin status u idiot but itz possible to trace ip addresses. i dont block people for 3 monthz (=D) for no valid reason. Why are you still here? I also see that you like MW3, "Nikolai". -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 21:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) brother i'm not 100% sure, im 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% sure that it was that idiot who thought he can get away with trolling. Ultimate Vegito 13 21:05, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Nikolai is also in MW3. -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 21:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) i can give u evidence, like Kaio-ken grudge against UG. his ip address can also be detected by any admin. thatz enoughUltimate Vegito 13 21:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I have MW3. You can't play as him, but you see him a lot when you play as Yuri.-- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 21:12, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Whatever... -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 21:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) adios amigo! @Vegito - You said the block was made because of intimidating behavior and harrassment.. I haven't harrassed any users on chat. I was just pointing out that UG was trolling on the other wiki. You're giving false reasons. Ill unblock u MM who is MM? GR it as me who trolled that wiki, and ill do it again if u keep fuckin up this wiki and itz adminz. would leave my sig here but ill let the fun drag one. and remeber, illl troll ur shity wiki again if u keep up, go look at ur user page for that wiki anyway =D good but im telling u something. WHY the fuc ru blaming it on UG if i tol u who the troller was? goonchat, give me the hardcore eveidence there aiight come on pendajo!!! oopz my bad Ultimate Vegito 13 17:27, January 22, 2012 (UTC) What the hell are you still doing here? And I was NOT wrong about Nikolai. He is the one that pilots the helicopter for almost the whole game... -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 13:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) If you're not going to edit anything and if you're just going to keep bothering me, then GTFO. -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 15:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. But if you want me to stop with the 'attitude', then you have to stop, too. Thanks. -- Ultimate Warrior Modern Warfare 3 is the BEST •Gogeta. 16:10, January 28, 2012 (UTC) u noe u keep thinking ima villain or something. im not. im jus bad to people who falsely acuses or think they'r eall that. and yea i said that cause im part russian and i cant drink yet =P hey piccolo join the Dragon Ball Updates RP wikiUltimate Vegito 13 18:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Wait. Have patience. Do you want this wiki to stay at 360 articles? I am currently trying to AVOID fan made pages. And, I don't see you editing as much as I do. Well, actually. I take that back. I do not want to completely avoid Fanon material. I need you to create more articles. That's okay. I need you to create some Fanon pages, please. You were the one that said to post more Fanon... I have some ideas, but, the user that I'm working with will not collaborate. Lol. I already started! XD Do you think you have what it takes to be an Administrator? Meet me in chat. I need to discuss something with you. Where were you yesterday? What the heck is that? Also, do you like the new background? Okay. Do you mind creating some new articles? Thanks and XD. Hey, do you mind creating galleries for some articles. -- Sure, I'll fix it. I deleted it because it did not show the image, it was not properly titled and the links to the other wiki are still there. I agree with your rule and I'm just saying this: I'm the founder, so technically I am not an Administrator. And the new rule is accepted. I'll undelete the page, too. I said technically. And I created a new Template. View it here. Hey, do you think we should update the wiki? You know, like having comments, message walls, etc. Done. Update and your suggestion are complete. Piccolo itz Vegito. I just took a long break and now im back. I hope nobody is really mad at me for leaving for such a long time. I just wanted to drop in.Ultimate Vegito 13 10:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC) thank you....geez i gotta admit Gogeta really changed this place.....Ultimate Vegito 13 19:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) be on chat? Ultimate Vegito 13 19:36, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ****, srry bro i cant get on srry to waste ur time man...and i saw ur blog on the fannon pages...ill start making some right away.